


Desearía ser Yang

by bellabooty1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputee Yang Xiao Long, Angst, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Yang Xiao Long, Minor Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Sad Ending, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabooty1/pseuds/bellabooty1
Summary: A veces me gustaria ser Yang para que me mires con los mismos ojos con que la miras a ella.Pero se que nunca podre serlo, asi que te miro de lejos mientras que tu estas hipnotizada por ella.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Desearía ser Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Heather de Conan Gray. Disfrutenlo uwu.

La primera vez que note como mirabas a Yang fue en el baile hace un año en Beacon. Ella fue la única que logro sacarte de tu nube oscura y dejaras de preocuparte por Roman Torchwich y el White Fang al menos por esa noche.

Decidiste ir conmigo de todas formas, quizás fue porque ella no te pregunto o porque yo fui el primero que te invito al baile y sentías que me lo debías, pero vi sus ojos cuando compartieron el primer baile.

Una de tus manos descansaba sobre su ancho hombro y la de Yang sobre tu cintura mientras que las restantes estaban entrelazadas. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, dejando que la sonrisa en sus labios dejara al descubierto los sentimiento que tenían por la otra. Todos parecían notarlo menos ustedes, yo lo descubrí en ese segundo pero no lo quise aceptar.

Estaba tan enamorado de ti y siempre tuve esa pequeña esperanza de que tu también lo estuvieras de mi.

Fiel a tu palabra, en cuanto termino la canción Yang te hizo girar sobre tu posición y terminaron una en frente de la otra dando una reverencia. Yo me acerqué a ustedes y casi me retiro en ese momento cuando vi la sonrisa forzada que Yang me dio mientras ocupaba su lugar a tu lado.

Esa noche me miraste con tus bellos ojos fundidos en oro, pero no tenían ese brillo especial que aparecía cada vez que Yang estaba a la vista. Puse mis manos sobre tu cintura, sintiendo el calor que había dejado Yang ante su presencia. No entrelazaste tu mano con la mía, solo las dejaste sobre mis hombros y me diste una diminuta sonrisa. Dios, eras y sigues siendo tan hermosa. 

Bailamos toda la noche, te reiste de algunas cosas estupidas que decía para intentar subir tu ánimo cada vez que mirabas detrás de mi hombro, como si intentaras encontrar a alguien y al no hacerlo tus ojos recuperaban el cansancio de todos estos días y tu sonrisa se hacía más forzada.

Debí detenerme ahí mismo. Solo me haría mas daño si seguía cayendo por ti. Pero cada vez que escuchaba tu voz una sonrisa inconsciente se formaba en mis labios y mi corazón se llenaba de calidez.

Estaba perdido.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y yo me fui enamorando cada vez mas de ti pero tu nunca sentiste lo mismo por mi. Siempre estabas con Yang, lo cual era obvio porque es tu pareja, pero había algo distinto en su relación. Cada vez que caminaban tu seguías leyendo tu libro mientras que el brazo de Yang estaba sobre tus hombros con la excusa de que no tropezaras con nadie en el camino. Sabia que con tus sentidos eras capaz de esquivar a cualquiera que se te atravesara en tu camino, pero no te quejaste y simplemente te acercabas más a Yang y sonreias detrás de tu libro con un tierno sonrojo decorando.

Desearía ser yo quien se embriagara de tu calidez al sostenerte. 

En unas pocas semanas ya había llegado el Vytal festival, tú y tu equipo habían logrado llegar a la ultima ronda después de la, literalmente, explosión de Yang. Vi tu deslumbrante sonrisa a lo lejos que solo iba dirigida personalmente para Yang. 

Luego Yang tuvo su pelea contra ese chico Mercury, quede totalmente sorprendido cuando después de que ella haya ganado le haya roto la pierna. Pero nada se comparo con tu mirada horrorizada, te quedaste completamente congelada sin poder apartar tu mirada de Yang. Era como si estuvieses mirando a un monstruo.

Seguías sin moverte de tu posición mientras veías como le ponían unas esposas a Yang y se la llevaban a rastas a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos las tres fueron a ver como estaba Yang y solo volvió Ruby a ver lo que quedaba del torneo.

Todo paso muy rápido, los restos de Penny Polendina estaban esparcidos en el suelo de la plataforma. Todos los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro cuando un Nevermore pudo pasar las defensas del estadio. Los que quedamos peleamos para proteger a Vale dando resultados cuando vimos a una de las chatarras caer a nuestros pies. 

No te veía en ninguna parte, estaba realmente preocupado y que Weiss le haya dicho a Yang que fuiste sola por unos miembros del White Fang no hizo más que dejarme ansioso. 

Yang fue la primera en reaccionar, le dijo algo que no logré escuchar a Weiss y corrió a encontrarte. Yo me quedé perplejo sin poder hacer nada más que ver como Yang se alejaba hasta desaparecer de mi visión.

Mi respiración se hacía más rápida cuando ninguna de las dos volvió en unos largos minutos hasta que escuché tu voz a lo lejos, me volteé con rapidez viendo como traías con todas tus fuerzas a Yang ensangrentada sin su brazo derecho mientras que con tu otra mano cubrías la herida en tu abdomen. Te desplomaste en cuanto me viste correr hacia ti.

── ¡Blake! ──caí de rodillas enfrente de ustedes sin notar a Weiss que cayó a mi lado sosteniendo una mano sobre su boca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.── ¿Qué sucedió?

No me contestaste, solo mirabas a Yang con dolor mientras sostenías su única mano murmurando una y otra vez disculpas.

── Cuídala. 

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste antes de saltar del avión y correr.

Un día después Yang estaba despertando, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti, si estabas bien. Yo le tuve que dar la noticia de que te había visto irte. Yang se quedó en silencio, sus ojos estaban mirando la pared en frente suyo hasta que por fin habló.

── No importa, estaré bien. ──afirmó, pero las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas la delataron.

La cuide hasta que le dieron la alta y pudo ir a su hogar, Ruby seguía inconsciente pero no tenía heridas que pudieran afectar su recuperación. Weiss también se fue, pero fue su padre quien la obligó a dejar a sus amigas y volver a Atlas donde creía estaría a salvo.

Seguí con mi misión de encontrarte y hacer que volvieras con las personas a las que le importabas. No me tomo tanto tiempo encontrarte tomando un bote hacia quien sabe dónde, me subí contigo sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando me viste y te dije que estuve siguiendo tu rastro todo este tiempo te enojaste conmigo por muchas horas hasta que al fin me hablaste, me sorprendió mucho escucharte decir que ibas a Menargerei para reencontrarte con tus padres.

Los conocí, tu madre era realmente amable pero creo que a tu padre no le guste mucho, una vez lo oí preguntándote si estábamos saliendo y tu negaste rotundamente. Yo lo deseaba, pero a la única que querías era a Yang.

Después de que Ilia me atacara me dijiste las razones por las que corriste, querías protegerlas a todas de tu pasado y que si eso hacía que te odiaran no te importaba porque querías que estuvieran a salvo. Vi el dolor en tus ojos cuando pensaste en la sola idea de que ella te odiarian, de que Yang te odiaria. 

Pero ella tampoco podía odiarte por más que quisiera, su amor por ti le ganaba a esos sentimientos negativos.

Vi a lo lejos como abrazabas a tu equipo, una sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro se comenzó a desvanecer cuando miraste a Yang en cuanto se separaron. Me dolió ver como nunca podría recibir el amor que le dabas a Yang.

Se que me odiarias si te dijera que solo en ese momento deseé que Yang jamás te hubiese perdonado, hasta yo me odio por haber deseado, pero te lo juro, fue solo esa vez, nunca más me permití tener esos pensamientos que podían arruinar la felicidad que estabas reconstruyendo.

Te empezaste a alejar mas de mi para recuperar la amistad que creías perdida con tu equipo, con los que realmente pertenencias. Pero aún así agradecía los pequeños momentos que pasamos juntos, las pequeñas conversaciones que teníamos en donde me decías todos tus miedos e inseguridades, se sentía como si tuvieras mucha confianza en mi y no podía evitar sentirme bendecido por ver esa parte tuya.

A veces mirabas con nostalgia a Yang, querías hablar con ella pero sentías que no te lo merecías. Solo se hablaron unas pocas veces en el pequeño periodo que estuvieron en Mistral. Aun habían heridas que sanar, me decías, Yang hablara conmigo cuando sienta la confianza para hacerlo.

Y ella lo hizo.

Al otro día comenzaron a estar mas juntas, sonreirse la una a la otra y perderse en los ojos de la otra tal como en Beacon, pero aun se veía un obstáculo entre ustedes. No te preocupes por eso, con el tiempo recuperarán toda la confianza entre ustedes.

Era hora de que te fueras, vi un dolor que no esperaba en tus ojos cuando te tuviste que despedir de mi. En el pasado me habría dado esperanzas, pero ya había aceptado que tu corazón pertenece a otra.

Me besaste la mejilla y me diste una última mirada para luego ir con tu equipo que te estaba esperando.

Así que te miro tomando el tren y sonriendo a cada cosa que decía Yang. Entregándole todo el amor que siempre quise que fuera mío.

Oh, cuando desearía ser ella.


End file.
